


Too Much To Drink

by KatieComma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Danny and Steve get a little too drunk one night and go back to Steve's place. Up to this point they've just been friends and partners, but something's always been swimming beneath the surface. Something that a little liquid courage finally brings to light.





	Too Much To Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liquor & Lust & We Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894743) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> This is set mid-season 8 I guess... because that's where I'm watching right now. I had to write this because I'm just so damn sick of them not being together together.
> 
> HUGE thank you to tebowgiirl for the beta read on this one - you're a saviour! Also: you should go check out her stuff if you're digging MacGyver or CSI Vegas!!! 
> 
> Totally inspired by kho's piece. I wrote this whole thing and then realized I used the same format as this great fic I'd read recently. It's so fantastic and you should go read it if you haven't already! I love the idea of Catherine being the ultimate McDanno shipper.

Danny’s mind wandered from dreams back to waking. It was a slow and painful process. His dreams had been wonderful worry-free painless places. Waking was less so. He was sore, hungover, and yet he felt pleasantly satiated.

His head throbbed, and he yawned and shifted in bed a little, feeling all the aches in his body wake up. Melissa must have gotten a little kinky again last night, cause he was sore in some interesting places. More sore than the last time they’d tried that. A lot more sore.

God he wished he could remember the night before.

Soft breathing next to him in bed drew his attention and he opened his eyes. The ceiling he was looking up at wasn’t his. And it wasn’t Melissa’s either. Danny blinked a few times before he realized just what that meant, his brain still hazy with sleep and hangover.

He rolled over and came face to face with Steve, still asleep, breathing deep and soft.

Nope. Not happening.

Danny lifted up the sheet to look down and found their two naked bodies underneath, uncomfortably close.

Steve stirred at the puff of cool air that snuck under the warm sheet and tickled out goose bumps on his naked skin.

Steve. Naked skin. In bed. Next to Danny. In Steve’s bed.

Danny dropped the sheet and rolled over onto his back, frozen, afraid to move.

There was no reason to believe anything had happened between them. Maybe Danny had decided to crash at Steve’s, and they’d spilled something on their clothes so they had to go to bed naked. In the same bed. Despite the fact that Steve had a spare room, and probably more than one set of clothes. And since they were drunk that didn’t seem like such a stupid idea?

But there was a gnawing in his gut that told him otherwise. In addition to that uncomfortable kinky pain he’d been ready to blame on Melissa. But Melissa was nowhere in sight.

Then he remembered that she was out of town altogether, gone back to New York to visit some friends.

He wished he hadn’t drunk so much the night before. He searched his memory and found it a black pit.

Danny felt panic rise up in his chest like a weight crushing him down to the bed.

Steve rolled onto his back and yawned big before throwing an arm over his eyes to stave off the light.

“What time is it?” Steve asked.

Danny ignored him. “How drunk were we last night?” Danny asked, sure that his voice was going to startle Steve, since Danny definitely wasn’t his girlfriend.

Steve’s voice sounded oddly calm. “Like, on a scale of one to ten?” He asked. “Where one is ‘not drunk at all,’ and ten is ‘I had sex with my best friend?’ I think we’re looking at somewhere around fourteen on a scale like that.”

So Steve remembered the whole thing, and seemed totally calm and relaxed about it. Was he still drunk?

“Fourteen?” Danny asked, frustrated. “Why fourteen? Why not just ten?”

“I went up a number for each time we-”

“Woah, woah woah,” Danny said loudly to cut off Steve’s words and hopefully keep him from finishing that sentence.

“Danny,” Steve said softly, his voice gravelly with sleep, arm still across his eyes. “Could you just… use your inside voice please? My head is killing me.”

Danny did his best to keep his voice down, it wasn’t helping his own headache anyway. “You’re telling me that you remember…” he trailed off unsure exactly what to say. “What happened last night?”

Steve yawned again. “Of course,” he said. “What? You don’t?”

Danny continued to search his memory, but was starting to wonder if he wanted to remember it at all.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Steve asked, his words heavy with curiosity.

“I don’t know,” Danny said, being difficult and clipping his words short. “The bar I guess. We went out for drinks with everybody.”

“Yeah, we had a lotta drinks,” Steve said, “and took a cab home.”

Danny’s memory clicked into place with Steve’s prompting, and he took up the narration. “And you didn’t bring any cash with you.”

 

 

_“What do you mean you don’t have your wallet?” Danny asked. “You bought at least one round at the bar. I know, cause it’s such a rare occurrence that I remember it well. A single beer never tasted so good.”_

_“I musta left it,” Steve said, swinging his legs out of the cab door. “So pay the man already.”_

_“If I pay the man for your share, then I don’t have enough money to get me to my home,” Danny complained._

_“So stay the night,” Steve said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world before he started for the front door._

_“What do you want to do?” The cab driver asked._

_Danny sighed and handed the guy a wad of bills. “I guess this is my stop,” he said. “Keep the change.”_

 

 

“We got some water, hoping to avoid the hangover,” Steve said, listing off details. “It definitely didn’t work. I feel like I’ve been run over.”

“Really?” Danny asked, looking at Steve who was now out from behind his muscled forearm. “That’s what you’re upset about? The hangover? I’ve got an uncomfortable ache in unmentionable places and you’re worried about your hangover?”

Steve grinned and Danny wanted to slap him.

“So we drank some water, and then what?” Danny asked, eyes back on the ceiling.

“We weren’t tired so we went out to the beach and sat and talked,” Steve said.

 

 

_“Come on, you can’t still hate this place,” Steve said with that sloppy grin he wore occasionally, even when he wasn’t drunk. “You texted me last year and you called this place home.”_

_“Well, it’s been 8 years, so I guess it is home now,” Danny said, staring at the night black ocean from his rickety old wooden chair._

_“And your ohana is here,” Steve prodded, figuratively and literally, reaching out and tugging at Danny’s arm._

_Danny grabbed Steve’s arm in response and gripped it tight. “And my ohana is here,” he agreed._

_“See man,” Steve said, not taking his arm back, “you never know what you’re gonna find in the most unlikely places.” And then Steve was looking at him the way he always looked at him, his eyes drawn to Danny’s lips for some reason, and then up to his eyes._

_Danny let go of Steve’s arm, and his hand fell to rest on Danny’s knee. Warm firm grip. Strong fingers. Danny’s head swam, with the booze or the cool night air, or whatever was going on between them, he wasn’t sure. It was the same connection they always shared, but without inhibitions he could see something else there below the surface, within his reach maybe, if he wanted it._

 

 

Danny looked back at Steve, and he had the same look in his eye as the night before; Clouded a little with a hangover, but there was a desire there for whatever was between them to be tangible. His eyes strayed to Danny’s lips. He’d often wondered about that, thought about asking Steve about it. Danny wondered if he wasn’t losing his hearing; Too many explosions and gunshots dulling his senses, and drawing his eye to people’s lips to read their words. But then he noticed that Steve never did it to anyone else. Not even when Catherine was around. Only Danny’s lips were interesting to Steve.

Danny cleared his throat. “I remember talking,” he said, returning his attention to the white ceiling overhead.

“I think we almost fell asleep out there,” Steve said. “And then we decided to come in and go to bed.”

Danny clenched his jaw at the words “go to bed.”

“You had to help me outta my chair,” Steve said. “We were both pretty drunk.”

 

 

_“On the count of three,” Danny laughed, gripping Steve’s hand. He was sure the Navy SEAL could get out of his own chair, and that he was just playing up his drunkenness, but Danny was drunk enough to play along. “One, two, three.” He pulled on Steve’s hand and hauled him out of the chair._

_Steve stumbled into Danny and put an arm around his shoulder. They walked that way into the house, leaning on each other. Steve was so warm, his body heat radiating through his shirt. Wet, hot, sweaty body heat. Danny breathed it in, the musk of Steve, and felt himself get excited by the smell and feel of the man all around him._

 

 

There it was. That was the moment things had changed. And Danny hadn’t even really been there for it. 

God he wished he hadn’t had so much to drink. But he wasn’t sure why he wished that; Because he wanted to have avoided it altogether? Or because he had missed that moment? Now things were getting blurry and he just wasn’t sure anymore.

Steve was still going on and on about walking into the house, but Danny wasn’t listening. He was caught up in the memories that were starting to unspool in his head. Now that he’d gotten started, they were playing like a movie in his mind.

 

 

_Danny walked arm in arm with Steve up the stairs, both still using the pretence of their drunkenness as an excuse for their closeness._

_In the master bedroom Danny was ready to unceremoniously toss Steve onto the bed and leave him to fall asleep. Instead, Steve stopped short and pulled Danny close to him with the arm around his shoulders. Danny put a hand to the man’s chest to steady him._

_“Thanks Danny,” he said softly._

_Danny shook his head. “It’s nothin’,” he said. “I’ve had a few too many too.”_

_“That’s not what I mean,” Steve said. “For everything man. Coming here, to Hawaii. Being my partner… my ohana.” He paused. “And I’m really not that drunk.”_

_Danny looked up at Steve from under his arm, his hand still on Steve’s chest. There it was, that look again. The one that started at Danny’s lips and moved up to his eyes. Was it hunger Danny saw in those eyes? And then they just looked at each other. Standing like that. Sides pressed together, arms around each other, Danny’s hand pressing against Steve’s chest. Locked in that look._

_Danny’s body stirred at that look. It was definitely hunger._

 

 

“Do you really want me to keep going?” Steve asked, stirring Danny from his new found memories.

Danny shook his head, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. One of his feet landed on a something small and sticky. He kicked the little bottle of clear, water-based liquid into the corner. Feet firmly planted, he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair and let out a ragged sigh.

Any second now he’d stand up, walk out of the room and do his best to forget what he could remember of the night before. It was best for everybody that way. Once Steve’s head cleared he’d feel the same way. He was probably starting to regret it already. There were so many factors involved in what had happened. They both had girlfriends; They were partners who worked together day in and day out; They were even business partners now too. There was no way this had a good ending and Danny just didn’t want it to end badly. Other than Grace and Charlie, Steve was the one good constant in his life, and he knew he couldn’t deal with it if it had to end.

Tensing his legs he was about to stand up when he felt Steve’s weight shift the mattress, and Steve’s hand on his back. Right in the centre, palm pressing into his spine, warm and firm and grounding.

“Danno, please stay.” There wasn’t pleading in his voice, or desperation, or desire, just Steve.

 

 

_They were so close suddenly, and Danny wasn’t sure what to do with himself. His body betrayed him, excited at the thought of their closeness. Just the booze. It had to be the booze._

_“Alright, let’s get you to bed,” Danny said, looking away from Steve and taking a few more steps toward the bed, Steve’s weight heavy on his shoulder. He felt suddenly more sober, and the last thing he wanted to do was take his hand off Steve’s chest and walk out of the room. It felt like he was trapped in quicksand, sinking by the minute and he wanted to give in and just sink to the bottom. But he couldn’t drag someone else down with him._

_Their knees hit the edge of the bed, but Steve didn’t fall onto it and he didn’t let go of Danny._

_Danny summoned all the courage he had to look up at Steve again, and there it was still: That look. And now Steve’s head was hanging lower, closer to Danny’s._

_Closer. Steve’s breath was warm on his face, his forehead pressed against Danny’s. Closer. Their lips brushed and then they were apart again. Brief. Just an accident. Both drunk and both unsteady on their feet, that’s all. A stumble._

_But when Steve pulled back he didn’t look ashamed, regretful, or even shocked._

_“Stay, Danno,” Steve said, summoning that perfect goofy grin that always made Danny happy despite what he said._

_“Stay? Whadya mean stay?” Danny asked, trying to break the tension building between them. “Of course I’m staying. I spent all my money on your cab fare so I couldn’t get home ya mook. What else am I gonna do?”_

_Steve took Danny’s hand from his chest, and brought it up to his mouth. The mouth that was still grinning that obnoxious grin that made Danny angry and pleasantly crazy in equal parts. Their gazes still locked, Steve put Danny’s palm to his mouth and kissed it softly._

_Danny’s body tingled at the contact. Steve’s soft lips, his breath hot. Danny swallowed hard. It definitely wasn’t just him. And it definitely wasn’t just the booze._

_“Stay, Danno,” Steve said again, lips brushing his palm. Those words against Danny’s skin sent a shot of adrenaline and excitement straight down his spine. He’d said it exactly the same way, but there was a new meaning there. An invitation._

_“Come here you idiot,” Danny said, impulsively slipping his just-kissed hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him down for a real kiss this time. A kiss that felt like it had been hanging in the air for eight years, waiting. Tongues and teeth and lips. Steve tasted like Longboards and garlic and salt._

_And with that kiss came the hurried shedding of clothes. Since they were both wearing button up shirts they didn’t need to break their rushed and frantic kisses for anything. Buttons were torn from shirts, belts were blindly loosened, shoes kicked into corners, cargo pants dropped to the floor._

_Danny’s hands grabbed at skin he’d touched a hundred times before, and skin he’d never touched before._

_He was used to a different romantic dynamic. In the bedroom he’d always been the strong dominant man. Except now he was lip to lip, chest to chest with another big tough guy who was probably used to the same things: getting his way, being in control. That’s when things became a battle, almost a wrestling match. Muscles colliding and tugging and pulling in different directions as their bodies pressed tight together._

_Finally Danny gave in. Steve was a control freak everywhere else, it was no surprise that in this it was the same. So, instead of pushing Steve down the way he wanted, Danny pulled him down onto the bed instead._

 

 

Danny stood up and walked away from Steve. He wanted to pace, but his body and his head were screaming at him to stay still and find a quiet place to ride out the unpleasant aftermath of tequila shots mixed with beer. 

He should have felt strange standing naked in front of Steve, but he didn’t. Not after what had happened the night before. Which was becoming clearer and clearer in his head as the morning progressed.

Steve lay amid the pillows and looked over at Danny like it was any other morning and Danny had just burst in the front door with a box of malasadas.

“How can you be so ok with all of this?” Danny asked, looking around the floor for something to cover up with. “This isn’t like: whoops I saw you naked in the shower. This is a serious thing. And it seems like you’re not worried at all by it. Like you’re not taking this seriously.” Danny found a pair of boxers on the floor and pulled them on.

“Those are mine,” Steve pointed out.

Danny frowned. “Really Steven? We’re covered in each other’s bodily fluids and you’re worried about me wearing your boxers?”

Steve shrugged. “It doesn’t worry me at all that you’re wearing my underwear. But, if I’m being honest, you’re coming across as pretty freaked out right now,” he pointed out, “so I thought it might bother you. If it doesn’t bother you, we can just move on.” 

Familiar bickering, this was good, Danny could work with familiar bickering.

“I’m serious here,” Danny said, the aching in his head reminding him to keep his voice down. “How can you be so calm, cool and collected this morning? This really messes up a lot of things.”

“Does it Danny?” Steve asked. “Cause, see, I don’t really think it does.”

“What are you talking about you insane, crazy man?” Danny’s voice rose despite his pounding head. “We are partners. We work together every day. We both have girlfriends.”

“The only easy day was yesterday,” Steve quoted his infuriating Navy SEAL motto.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Danny threw up his hands dramatically.

Steve sat up in bed, a little bit of fire lighting up his eyes, his face gone serious. “What it means Daniel, is that there are challenges every day in life. Every single day there are things we have to deal with, and the only challenges we don’t have to face are the ones that are behind us. What’s done is done. And you know what? For me, anyway? Drunk or sober, it felt right. Doesn’t it feel right to you? So what if we have to deal with some uncomfortable things for a little while. If we get through all that crap we get to have this.” At those last words he motioned back and forth between him and Danny.

Danny felt dizzy. What was Steve saying? What was happening? He felt like he was teetering on the edge of something huge, something that would change his life forever. His head was spinning, so he walked to the chair in the corner, nearly tripped on the bottle of lube he’d kicked there, and fell into the chair hard. Which was a huge mistake. The chair was firm and unforgiving, and Danny’s posterior was more than a little sore from the previous evening’s activities.

 

 

_Danny rolled over to the side of the bed, kneeing Steve hard in the stomach to get him out from between his legs. He ripped open the drawer of the nightstand and found it full of junk: old change, a lighter, a Tom Clancy novel that had seen better days. Danny rolled to the other side and slid open that drawer: more loose change, several pens, and score! He pulled the bottle of lube from the drawer. His drunk brain skipped right over the condoms and he slammed the drawer shut and rolled back to the middle of the bed._

_Danny tossed the bottle to Steve, who caught it deftly, ninja skills still in place despite his alcohol fuelled condition. Furthering Danny’s impression that Steve wasn’t really as drunk as he’d been pretending._

_Steve stopped and sat back on his heels, a confused look on his face._

_“Danny I'm not sure-” He was looking back and forth between Danny and the bottle like he’d just been handed a live cobra._

_“Don’t worry babe,” Danny said, “I got you.”_

_He tried not to think of all that Melissa and her kinks had taught him while he talked Steve through the process. It should have been awkward, but a perfect combination of liquor, comfort with each other, and pent up wanting made it easy._

_When Steve’s fingers curled up and found that perfect spot inside of him, Danny thought he’d never feel so good again in his life. He made a sound he’d never made before and arched off the bed. Steve pulled back immediately, removing the sweet pressure from that perfect spot along with his fingers._

_“God Danny, I’m sorry are you alright?” Steve asked, on top of him immediately._

_Danny just laughed and laughed, that little giggle that welled up in his stomach and bubbled out uncontrollably. When it finally subsided he opened his eyes to find Steve hovering over him, looking concerned._

_“Am I alright?” Danny asked rhetorically. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever felt in my whole life.”_

_And then Steve was kissing him again and even though he couldn’t breathe he didn’t care and he let himself be pressed down into the pillowy mattress._

 

 

Steve was watching him from the bed, but hadn’t made a move to get up. “I can see from the look on your face that you’re starting to remember,” Steve said.

Danny leaned forward on the chair to take some of the pressure off the sensitive area, and put his head back into his hands.

The memories flooding back into his brain were coming in bits and pieces, and the things that were coming back were urging his body toward excitement and away from fear and anxiety. Definitely hadn’t been just the booze.

“Come on Danny,” Steve pleaded from the bed in that frustrated voice that had perforated so many of their arguments before. Danny knew exactly what Steve was asking of him even without all the extra words. It was something like: “Come on Danny, let’s just talk this out and then everything will go back to normal. You’re being stupid right now.” But all he had to say was those few simple words: “Come on Danny.”

 

 

_“Come on Danny,” Steve’s voice in his ear sent a tingle of excitement down Danny’s body that met with the sweet torturous pressure building up somewhere just below his stomach._

_Steve was all around him; Strong arms wrapped under Danny’s shoulders, fingers gripping tight to keep his body steady, just shy of too much pressure; Breaths grunted with effort into Danny’s ear accompanied by the occasional word of encouragement; The smell of beer and Steve’s sweat was all Danny sucked in with every breath; Salty skin under his lips and tongue; Steve’s hand between their bodies, fingers wrapped tightly around Danny. More important than all around him, Steve was inside him, hitting that perfect place over and over again with each tensed movement of his body. Each time that surge of pleasure came and retreated Danny barked out an involuntary noise that seemed to drive Steve even more crazy._

_Never had he thought in a million years that succumbing so completely to someone else, trusting in them so entirely would feel so good. But Danny did just that, letting Steve lead the charge and take them where they needed to go._

_“Come on Danny,” Steve’s gruff voice in Danny’s ear, Steve’s hand tightening and moving with the rhythm he’d set._

_And just like that, every muscle in Danny’s body tightened, his entire body feeling electric and on fire at the same time. He called out Steve’s name once before the breath left his body, and he collapsed back into the bed._

_Steve had stopped moving, and looked down at Danny with that smile on his face. That smile Danny knew so well. The one Steve used when he was really happy and he thought nobody else was watching._

 

 

Danny looked up. Steve lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. He hands were behind his head, cradling it and the look on his face almost devastated Danny when compared with that smile from the night before. It was the look that said something unpleasant was coming and he didn’t want to deal with it.

But what was the solution? Where did they go from there?

This wasn’t something Danny could just decide on his own. They needed to talk through it. Because it wasn’t just him in it, there was two of them. There had always been the two of them. Against all of his initial instincts when he’d met Steve, all he wanted was for the guy to be happy. And he knew that, despite whatever Steve wanted, he would do what Danny asked him. Because Steve was like that. Steve put everybody else first always.

 

 

_Steve started to pull away, and out, from Danny. The sensation was like falling, you knew it was happening and what the soaring empty feeling in your gut meant, but you didn’t ever want to hit the ground._

_“Woah woah,” Danny said, still out of breath from his climax. He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him back down on top of him. “What are you doing?”_

_“What do you mean what am I doing?” Steve asked, falling back into place on Danny, their skin sticky against each other with sweat and other fluids._

_“You’re not done,” Danny prompted. “You’re just gonna go halfway like that, and that’s it?”_

_“But you’re done,” Steve said, as though it was obvious, “I didn’t know if you wanted me to-”_

_“Of course I do you idiot,” Danny said. “What’s the matter with you?”_

_That hunger was still in Steve’s eyes, but he’d tamped it down, thrown a bucket of water on it, sure that Danny had only been in this for his own gratification. What an idiot._

_“Come ‘ere,” Danny said as he grabbed Steve’s stubbled cheeks roughly and pulled him down for a hard messy kiss._

_Steve pushed slowly back into Danny, and immediately hit that beautiful spot again. It felt so good it was almost painful. Danny shifted his hips to avoid the sharp pleasure._

_Once Steve’s hips were moving too fast and hard against Danny, they had to break their kiss so he could breath, but they kept their foreheads pressed against each other until Steve crumbled on top of him. A whimpering groan choked out of his throat and he buried his face in Danny’s neck, strong arms pulling them hard together one more time._

 

 

Danny sighed, got up from the chair and walked toward the bed. He sank down next to Steve and flopped his head to the side so he could look him in the eye.

“So, what do we do?” Danny asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know Danny,” Steve said softly, “you tell me.”

“No, no, no,” Danny said, “we’re in this together.” He slapped the back of his hand against Steve’s chest the way he always did. It was a gesture that had a million meanings in the non-verbal language and cues they shared. Sometimes it was: “This guy! Do you believe this guy?” Other times: “Wait, wait, wait, and just stop and think before you go over there and do the stupid thing you’re about to do.” This time Danny didn’t just smack him, he let his arm flop there and stay. Resting on Steve’s chest, warm skin against warm skin. After a moment he let his fingers rub back and forth together in a comforting way. In a way that let Steve know that maybe he wasn’t as alone in this as he thought.

“It’s not gonna be easy,” Steve warned. Was he trying to get out of it now?

“The only easy day was yesterday, right?” Danny asked, quirking a smile at his partner.

Steve nodded and returned Danny’s smile with that big goofy grin he saved for when no one was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I intended to reveal at some point that Steve didn't actually leave his wallet behind at the bar, but he just wanted an excuse for Danny to stay the night. I just couldn't really figure out a way to naturally fit it in... maybe if I go back and revise this piece in the future I'll be able to figure it out. I just thought that was a fun little tidbit to know.


End file.
